


The Promise in a White Carnation

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kristanna, Sexual Content, that ends in a smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: kristannasmutweekend2018 on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 28





	The Promise in a White Carnation

Kristoff stomped down the hallway with his teeth clenched, muttering curse after curse under his breath. That infernal woman who lived in the apartment next to him was playing her damn music too loud again. She _knew_ he got up at 4:30 every morning to be out of the house by five for his job, and she knew full well her music was keeping him up. She was playing it loud on purpose.

He slammed his fist on the door, hands clenching and unclenching as he waited. She finally opened it, giving him the most over-acted eye roll he had ever seen.

“It’s not that loud for fuck sake!” She spat at him.

“Yes, it is! I can’t sleep!”

“It’s only 9:30 Grandpa!”

Kristoff inhaled sharply, “Do you want me to involve the management company again? I will! I will march down there right now and invite them into my room so they can hear how _loud it is!”_

“God, you are just the worst,” she sneered at him and slammed the door in his face.

He had his fist paused, ready to pound on the door again, but his arm lowered as he heard her music quiet a second later, followed by a stream of swear words on his behalf that he knew she wanted him to hear.

He stalked back to his place and crawled back in bed. He knew he was going to have to find a new pace soon, less that woman drive him to the mad house.

*****

“So, tell me more about this girl you’re seeing.”

Kristoff paused, beer half way to his mouth. He regretted mentioning anything to Sven. The only reason he had let it slip he guessed, was that he was on his fifth beer. It had been a bitch of a week, and he just wanted to let loose. He hadn’t intended to let _that_ loose, and the words kind of popped out of his mouth on their own.

“Well, I’m kind of not really _seeing_ her. Just talking on the internet, like I mentioned.”

“But you know what she looks like right?”

Kristoff let out a long breath. “No, not exactly.”

Sven eyed him with curiosity. “I thought you needed to input a photo on those dating sites.”

“Well, you do, but uh, well, she already told me she uploaded a stock photo she found on the internet. Just… like I did…”

Sven burst out laughing. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Because remember what happened last time?” Kristoff shot back. Sven laughed even harder. “It’s not funny!”

“From my seat, it is,” Sven said between giggles. 

Kristoff scowled at his friend and finished his beer. He got up to get another one and did not bother to ask if Sven needed one too. When he walked back into the room Sven was wiping tears from his cheeks.

“Honestly though,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s going good? Even though you don’t know what each other look like?”

Kristoff sighed. This was exactly why he did not want to say anything. He knew Sven wouldn’t understand. The last time he had tried on-line dating, he had been stalked mercilessly by women focused on his profile picture. He knew they did not take the time to read his bio, because had they done so, not a single one of them would have contacted him in the first place. He specifically stated he was looking for a relationship, and not a booty call. He also laid out his likes and dislikes and interests clearly, so that it would be understood exactly what kind of man he was. But every single contact he got, had been for sex, or from someone he knew he would not be able to get along with.

That was until he recreated his account under a different name and a fake photo that he stumbled upon Annabelle. 

She was… _everything._ They were both straightforward with each other right away; that by being burned by these sites in the past, they wanted to develop a real relationship before revealing their true physical selves, and it never deterred either of them from talking. They chatted on the computer every night for the past month. The more they talked the more Kristoff realized that he cared deeply about her. That she might be _the one._

“It’s very promising,” Kristoff muttered to Sven, thinking about how when he told Annabelle he was having his friend over and would talk to her tomorrow, she said she would miss him very much and could not wait to talk to him the day after.

“Wait, how do you know you’re not being catfished?” Sven scoffed.

“Because I’m not.”

“But how do you _know_?”

“Can we just stop talking about this?”

“Pfft, you big baby.”

Kristoff opened his mouth to tell Sven to ‘ _fuck off’_ when there was a sharp, very impatient, rapping on his door. He rolled his eyes. “Stupid woman!” He grumped, getting up off the couch.

He flung open the door, “What now?” He sneered at his neighbor, even though he knew exactly why she was there.

“You’re in my parking spot, _again!”_

Clearly, she was having another bad day. She was almost screeching. 

“I have told you this a million times! They assigned me a spot next to the parking column and my truck doesn’t fit! I am parking over as far as I can! Just because I’m on the line it doesn’t mean I am _in_ your spot!”

“I had to squeeze out of my car, again! I nearly tore my scrubs, _again!”_

“Talk to the condo board then! Tell them to give you another spot, hell, tell them to give _me_ another spot! God knows they ignore all my requests!”

“Why can’t you just park your stupid big-ass truck on the street?”

“Because last time I did, someone broke in and stole all my equipment!” He said, trying to keep his voice down and not doing a very good job. He saw nosy Mrs. Chamberlin’s door crack open from down the hall.

“Why don’t you just take it in with you at night then?”

“It’s a welding truck! I can’t just carry it in! That shit weighs hundreds of pounds!”

“Then how did someone manage to steal your stuff?”

“They broke into the cabinet and took… no! You know what?! I do not have to explain anything to you. Get it through your head! That is my spot, and I pay for it, and it’s not my fault they don’t make the stalls big enough!”

He slammed the door in her face, returning the courtesy that they seemed to extend to each other every time they had to have a discussion about something. 

“What was that all about?” Sven asked when Kristoff plopped back down on the couch.

“My stupid neighbor,” he muttered.

Sven was quiet for a moment. “She’s pretty.”

“Ha! She’s annoying as fuck.”

“She single?” Sven raised an eyebrow.

“Who the hell cares.”

*****

Anna excitedly typed back when Christian sent her a message that he was free to chat.

_A: I missed you last night_

_C: I missed you too, so much_

_A: So how is your weekend going so far?_

_C: Good. Had a great visit with my friend last night. Few too many beers maybe_

_A: Haha not feeling so shit hot today?_

_C: Not really. But I’m much better now that I am talking to you_

_A: You’re too sweet. I feel a lot better talking to you too. Yesterday was hard_

_C: You have a bad shift?_

_A: Yes. Lost one_

_C: I am so sorry. I know you struggle when that happens_

_A: Part of the job, but It always hurts like hell, you know?_

_C: I can’t imagine doing what you do_

_A: Well I can’t imagine working in construction, breaking my back all day long and getting dirty and gross and sweaty…  
A: But I have to say, I do like to imagine you in the shower after such a long, hot, hard day_

_C: …  
C: You have no idea what you do to me when you say things like that_

_A: Listen…  
A: I was thinking maybe it’s time we met?_

Anna waited for the response. She felt like it was too soon, but she was just growing impatient with only talking to Christian on the computer. She wanted to meet him and talk to him in person, and hold his hand and kiss him and all kinds of things that talking on the computer could not provide.

And she wanted to see what he looked like. He had described himself very briefly (blond, tall, athletic), just as she had (redhead, short and small, but I’ll mess you up if you fuck with me), but hey had both agreed not to go into too many details. They made it clear to each other from the very start that they both wanted to focus on the truth in their personality profiles and not on physical features.

And so far, it was going well. _Very_ well. It was so easy to talk to him. But it had been a month already, and even though they both knew almost everything about each other, including their hopes and dreams for the future, it was getting to the point that if they wanted it to get serious and continue, they were going to have to do so with anonymity behind them.

The computer dinged.

_C: I think you are right. I really want to meet you too Annabelle. Are you free next weekend?_

_A: Yes! When and where?_

_C: How about Saturday night, at Bob’s on the Hill? Say Seven?_

_A: Yes, that is perfect  
A: Wait, how will I know you?_

_C: How about we both bring something so we can recognize each other_

_A: Like what?_

_C: Ummm, I’m not sure? What would you suggest?_

_A: How about a carnation? They’re cheap as hell and it won’t look too weird  
A: I don’t think???_

_C: Sounds perfect. I can’t wait._

_A: Me either. Can we still talk every night until then?_

_C: Of course! The best part of my day is when I get to talk to you!_

_A: Mine too!  
A: So tell me, what are your plans for the rest of the day and tomorrow?_

_C: Talk to you, think about you, wait impatiently to see you_

_A: You sure know how to flatter a girl_

_C: Just speaking the truth_

_A: Hey! Let’s put on Netflix again and we’ll chat while we watch! I love that!_

_C: Me too! Sounds good :)_

Anna grinned. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she had finally met her soulmate, and she could not wait to meet him in person.

*****

“You dented my door!”

“Well I told you not to park _in my spot!”_

“This is ridiculous! You know that? You have plenty of room if you just park a little over to the one side!”

“But the old lady who parks beside me only drives to church once a week, and she always parks shitty and I have to squeeze my car in between you two assholes! Do you have any idea how aggravating that it having to shimmy myself in and out of my car _every day_?”

“Go tell it to the board! How many times do I have to tell you? That’s the spot they gave me!”

“Why can’t you just lock your shit up properly and go park on the street?!”

Kristoff clenched his teeth. “Because I _pay_ to have a parking spot! And because the spots are assigned to the units! _And_ you are going to pay to fix the dent in my door!”

“Fuck you!”

As soon as the door slammed in his face, he was pounding on it again. A second later he heard her music start up, as loud as he had ever heard it, and he felt like screaming bloody murder. He turned to go back to his apartment and only to see the two other tenants on the floor peeking out their doors at him. He gave them each a scowl and stomped down the hall to lock himself in his apartment. 

He went straight into his bedroom where his wall joined with her apartment and started pounding his fists on the wall. He didn’t stop until she finally turned the music off. He rubbed his sore, bruised hands as he slowly turned away, when he caught the faint sound of a sob from the other side.

He hung his head low, and sat on the edge of the bed, massaging his hands. He hated that he had become such an angry person towards her. He hated that she provoked that in him. Ever since the first time he had complained to her that she was being too loud the one and only time she’d ever thrown a party, they had been at each other’s throats. He knew nothing about her other than the fact that they despised each other. 

He sat in quiet on his bed for a long time, and although he hadn’t heard another peep from her apartment, he knew that she was probably still crying. The tiny sob had been so brief, but it was unmistakable, and as much as he disliked her, and no matter how angry he was about his truck, he did not want to see someone in pain. Especially because of him.

His life seemed to be at an all-time low, except for one shining beacon of hope. He got up and went to his computer in his living room and messaged Annabelle. 

Two hours went by and he messaged her again, too impatient to wait any longer.

_A: Sorry I was busy_

_C: No I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pester you. We can talk later if you’re still busy_

_A: It’s okay now. How was your day?_

_C: Same as all the others lately, unfortunately. How about yours?_

_A: Not the best, but I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s talk about the show last night! Wasn’t that just the craziest twist at the end of the last episode? I was thinking about it all day_

Kristoff smiled, falling back into the comfort that was his talks with Annabelle.

_C: Me too! I can’t wait to watch the next one and see what happens_

_A: Want to watch it with me now?_

_C: Sure!_

*****

Anna picked up the carnation at the grocery store on her way home. She chose white, because it symbolised pure love and good luck. She didn’t know if Christian would pick up on it, but she liked the idea of it, and she hoped that after tonight she would have both in her life.

When she got home, she was glad that her asshole neighbor wasn’t home. She gladly parked right on the edge of her spot next to his, and smiled to herself. After what a colossal dick he had been the other night, she was glad that he was going to have no choice but to park on the street.

She went up to her apartment and put the carnation in a glass of water while she got ready. She heard the door to his apartment slam as she was dressing, and she smiled to herself again, knowing that she had made him angry. She half expected to hear him pounding on her wall or her door a second later, but it never came.

She was glad, after the way he had made her feel the other night. She hated that someone in her life was causing her so much anger and distress. As if she didn’t have enough crap to deal with, a neighbor from hell was just the absolute worst.

She put on her makeup and picked out her favorite little black dress. It was maybe too fancy for the place they were going, but she wanted to look nice for Christian, or whatever his name really was. She had tried to think of him as Chris like he asked, and she had told him to think of her as Anna in return. They both knew they were tweaking their names for the dating site, but she was just so into him, she found herself thinking the full name that he gave her often. Maybe his real name was something like Christopher? Not that it really mattered. She just hoped that he wouldn’t be too disappointed to stop saying the ‘belle’ part at the end of the name she gave him, just like she’d come to feel that she might be disappointed to think of him as anyone but Christian. 

When she was ready, she picked up her purse and the carnation, and grabbed her keys from the counter as she slipped her feet into her black pumps. She could not help but smile, even though her stomach was fluttering with nerves. 

She was about to meet the man she had come to love.

*****

Kristoff was just locking his door when he heard his annoying neighbor step into the hall. He was about to turn and walk away without giving her another glance when he heard her gasp. He could not help but to look over at the sound.

He was not expecting to see what he did when his eyes settled on hers. They were wide, shocked, full of realization, pain, anger and fear. That’s when his gaze fell upon the white carnation in her hand.

He froze, realizing her gaze was locked on an identical flower, clutched in his first. Everything suddenly fell into place, and he felt dizzy.

“Annabelle?” He asked robotically, his mind whirling so much he almost felt sick to his stomach.

“No,” she whispered, dripping the flower as her hands flew to her mouth. Tears were instantly forming in her eyes, and she was shaking her head as she let out a sob. “No, it can’t be…”

She dove back into her apartment and slammed the door.

Kristoff looked down the empty hall, stunned, unsure with what to do. Eventually he unlocked his door with numb hands and wandered back into his own apartment, dropping the carnation on the kitchen counter. He felt like he was going to puke. Nothing was making sense. There was no way it was her, was it? How could it be? How could he talk to and fall in love with Annabelle on the computer, and not know that it was his neighbor he absolutely couldn’t stand, the whole time?

This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. There was some kind of mistake. 

But he knew that was a lie. He saw it in her eyes. His wonderful Annabelle, broken hearted that he (Christian) had turned out to be the person she probably hated more than anyone else on the planet. He had let his bitterness at his own life come out in how he treated her. And the shittiest thing was the whole time he was arguing with his neighbor instead of trying to find real solutions to their issues, he knew it was wrong. But he had done it anyway, and now he had broken her heart, and in turn his own. He had ruined the only good thing that had ever happened to him.

He heard quiet sobs from beyond his wall as soon as he wandered into his room, and it broke him completely. He fell to his knees and did something that he hadn’t done since he was six years old. 

He cried.

*****

Anna drove by his truck again, trying not to notice it. All week he had been parking on the street, and she hated him for it. Why couldn’t he have just done that before? Why did he have to be so mean when she was being a little too loud, instead of asking nice? Why did he have to be a grumpy asshole? 

Why did he have to turn out to be the man that she had fallen in love with sight unseen?

The thought made her sick to her stomach for the millionth time. 

She parked in her spot and grabbed her bag of groceries. She couldn’t even really remember what was in there. She seemed to just navigate the grocery store like a zombie all week, picking things that she thought she might be able to eat and then ending up with a tub of ice cream in her lap for dinner.

She went up the elevator and quietly down the hall, holding her breath as she passed his door. She hadn’t laid eyes on him since she’d found out, and she had no desire to ever see him again. Clearly the man she had been talking to for the past month, was not the man she thought he was. The man she had come to care about would never treat someone with so much hostility.

But she knew full well that she wasn’t all that innocent of controlling her anger either. 

She locked her door behind her and set the grocery bag on the counter as she recalled the first time she’d ever laid eyes on her new neighbor. She’d watched out her window as him and his friend had carried in all his things. Back then she thought he was attractive, and was actually excited when he knocked on her door that same night, when she was throwing her sister a surprise birthday party. But then he had scowled and opened his mouth and spoken his frustration, and she had immediately responded with her own anger.

There should have been more compassion on her part, she knew that. The party was getting loud, and going late, and he had just moved in and looked dog tired. But as soon as he growled at her to quiet down, her defences had gone up she’d told him to ‘lighten up’, and that since he didn’t have the ‘decency to ask nicely’, he could go ‘screw himself’.

That was the start of it all. The start of the tension between them. Every little thing after that irked each other to no end, and she knew they were both guilty of going out of their way sometimes to provoke one another. Like when she had taken his clothes out of the drier five minutes early to put hers in because she was in a hurry. The next time she did laundry, he had done the same to her, only instead her clothes were still soaking wet and not almost dry like his had been.

Or there was the time he had purposefully closed the elevator doors when he noticed her come in through the front with her arms full of grocery bags. He didn’t even look at her, he simply pressed the button and focused on the floor as the doors slid shut two feet in front of her. No accident there. It was completely on purpose. That was why she did the same to him, not bothering to hold open the door for him in the middle of the vestibule as he was trying to muscle a small chest of drawers through himself. She’d watched happily from the elevator as he struggled, setting the piece down to dig out his key fob to open the door and then try and wrestle it through while holding it open himself. She’d smiled when he shot her a look of pure anger as the elevator doors shut.

So much animosity towards each other, and why? Did they like seeing each other mad? Frustrated? On the edge of losing it in a screaming match? Did they like the adrenaline that rushed through their bodies at seeing so much fire in each other’s eyes? Was that why neither one of them could be the bigger person and just apologize? Or offer an olive branch? 

Anna sat on her couch in her silent apartment and thought about everything that had ever happened between them, and everything her and Christian had ever said to each other on-line. Christian, or Kristoff as she had learned his real name was, hadn’t exactly lied to her. She knew he was in construction, but he never mentioned the details (and she had never asked), so she didn’t put two and two together on that one. He told her he was quiet and reserved, as Kristoff was… when Anna wasn’t provoking him of course. He told her that he liked to spend weekends exploring the forests that surrounded their town, which he knew her neighbor did often since there were plenty of weekends she was able to enjoy her music as loud as she wanted on a Saturday night. 

He told her that he thought she was brave for being a nurse at the Children’s hospital. He had told her he admired her. He told her he loved her enthusiasm and her determination and her upbeat attitude. He told her she was the best part of his day, and he told her felt a deep connection to her even though they hadn’t yet met in real life.

All this from the man who had slammed the door on her so many times that she could still hear it echoing in her mind. 

Her computer dinged as she got up from the couch. She knew the sound well, and had always associated it with pure happiness. But now it filled her with dread and fury. She tried to ignore it. She even walked into the kitchen to get herself a much-needed drink, but curiosity won, and she looked at the message. 

_C: I just wanted to let you know I’m looking for a new apartment. I’m gone by then end of the month._

Anna was about to slam her computer shut when it dinged again.

_C: And for what it’s worth, I am so sorry_

Ding

_C: for everything._

She sat down in front of her laptop with a thud, prepared to unleash her anger on him when a better idea came to mind, and she shot up and walked straight out of her apartment and banged her fist on his door. She was going to finally give him a piece of her mind. 

As soon as he opened the door her anger instantly faded to see such a broken man. He had deep circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept all week, and his head hung between his slumped shoulders in defeat. He couldn’t even look at her.

She suddenly realized that she had been so focused on how mad she was to find out that her beloved Christian was the neighbor she hated, that she hadn’t stopped to think how it felt to him to find out that she had turned out to be Annabelle. 

“We need to talk,” she offered quietly.

“About what?” His voice was as small and quiet as she had ever heard it, and he would not lift his eyes from the floor.

“About you, about me. About _us_.”

“There is no us,” he whispered, his eyes turning glassy. “I made sure of that.”

Anna’s heart wrenched. _He was in love with her._ All the fighting and all the anger and the ways they hurt each other, and he was still in love with her.

She wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. She wanted to hurt him for putting her through so much, but she wanted to put her lips to his, because dammit, she was still in love with him too. When he slowly looked up at her silence, and finally met her eyes, she made up her mind.

She pressed herself against his chest, up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her lips to his. She felt him try and pull back quickly, but she did not relent, and a second later she felt his arms wrap around her and his mouth press more firmly to hers. 

“Oh Krist…off,” she mumbled as he pulled her into his apartment.

“Anna,” he breathed, giving himself into her hungry lips.

“Anna,” she corrected his pronunciation between kisses.

“Huh?” he pulled back, eyes lusty and confused.

“Anna. Like Ah-na. Not Ann-a.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he dared offer her a tiny smile before he said her name right, “Anna. I’ve only ever read your name from the buzzer list.”

She loosened her grip to settle her feet back on solid ground, but she didn’t remove her hands from around his neck. “Is this… is this completely crazy? To start this after, you know…”

“No. Yes? Um maybe?” Kristoff let out a sigh, following her lead and loosening his hold on her but not removing his hands from her waist. “Maybe this is crazy, but I would be lying if I didn’t want to try. I think I _need_ to try. I don’t believe I’d ever be happy again, if we didn’t… you know...”

Anna nodded.

“I… I have barely been able to function, since…”

“I know, me either.”

“I thought about you all week Anna. I couldn’t think about anything else. All I could see when I looked in the mirror was the heinous person that was mean to a neighbor, and I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my like with the knowledge of knowing that I had ruined my one chance at happiness because of my actions.”

“Kristoff,”

“I am so sorry Anna. I’m sorry for being such an asshole. I’m sorry for _everything_ , and I’m sorry that I’m not going to be able to stop if you kiss me again. So please, please, I beg you. Think about this before we dive off the deep end. I want you to be happy, and I am willing to walk away from everything to see that. But if you can look past the monster I was, to the man who you talked to and laughed with, and watched shows with you on the computer, I would spend the rest of my days making sure you never, ever, feel the way I made you feel, again.”

Anna wasn’t sure what to say. His sentiment and the tears forming in brown eyes brought up such a powerful emotion in her that she could do nothing with it but just want to cry and kiss him again. But she had to speak her own apology first.

“You weren’t a monster Kristoff, and It takes two to tango. I was acting just as much of an asshole as you were. I am sorry, Kristoff. I am so sorry for what happened between us.”

“You… you forgive me?” His voice was so quiet.

“As long as you forgive me,” she said, tightening her grip around his neck to kiss him again.

He pulled back before their lips met, eyes suddenly very serious. “I mean it Anna,” he whispered. “If you kiss me, I won’t stop kissing you back. Ever.”

“Show me,” she pushed her face the rest of the way.

As soon as their lips touched, Anna felt his warm tongue slide into her mouth. His hand came up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. Her body melted into his embrace as his arm tightened around her back, his palm sliding down to her waist. 

He was an _incredible_ kisser.

The building heat between her legs became an inferno as he dragged her down his hallway, mouth never leaving hers. He leaned her over onto the mattress and pressed his body firmly against hers. He pushed his hips down, grinding against her, and she bit his lip in retaliation.

He moaned and his kisses intensified. All her life, Anna had dreamed of being kissed in such a way, and it was more wonderful that anything she could ever imagine.

But there was a part of her that was still frustrated, and she knew there was no better way to get it out than in some passionate, angry fucking. She bit his lip again, harder.

He pulled back, looking down at her with lust. “You want it rough?”

She bared her teeth at him. “Yes,” she hissed.

He blinked at her a second, and she could tell he was debating if it was a good idea or not, but Anna didn’t let him come to his own conclusion. She pulled his head down with force, smashing their mouths together painfully, and kissed him with everything she had.

He gave into her immediately, growling in the back of his throat at her advances, kissing her with matched aggression. His hands run up his shirt, pushing impatiently under her bra. As soon as his palm caressed her nipple, she needed more.

She pushed him back forcefully, and frantically pulled her shirt off. She unhooked her bra just as Kristoff reached over and grabbed it, pulling it off of her and tossing it over his shoulder. He immediately bent over and pulled one of her pert nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Oh God!” she cried, twisting her hands in his hair. 

He didn’t waste any time in moving over to her other breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth and biting it gently. It sent shivers of want all the way through her entire body. She had never felt this was before, with so much raw need. So angry and yet so happy all at the same time. She wanted him to make love to her, slow and gentle and beautiful, but more than anything right now, she needed him to fuck her brains out.

His hand came up and gripped the breast he wasn’t sucking on, but she pushed him completely off of her with impatience, and began trying to take his shirt off. He lifted his arms over his head and leaned over as Anna yanked it off with her fists full of the fabric. She threw the shirt aside and reached for his jeans. He beat her to them, and he was just about to undo the button with Anna slapped his hands away.

He looked up at her, a little surprised, but then his eyes filled with understanding. His expression changed immediately, letting her know that he was ready to get frustrated, and it made her body quiver with anticipation. 

She was not gentle in removing his jeans. Every motion was done with force, and he flinched at her actions, baring his teeth at her. As soon as she pulled down his underwear, his hard cock swung out in front of her, but before she could lay her hands on him, he pushed her back on the bed. He was being very forceful, but Anna understood right away that it was done with very measured control. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would never hurt her.

He pulled her pants off quickly, but not as rough as she had done to him, and then he leaned over her again, pressing that hard, hot cock of his right against her stomach, making her moan. He started kissing her again and his hand came up to grip her breast, firmly, squeezing tight.

The rough foreplay was great, and Anna was having a lot of fun, but she was filled with a sudden urge to have him inside of her as soon as his tongue slid back into her mouth. 

She broke their kiss. “Fuck me Kristoff.”

He growled his response and kissed her again, positioning himself between her parted legs. He thrust all the way into her, filling her completely. She cried out her pleasure, and he picked up a steady, forceful rhythm, slapping himself against her, fucking her like she had begged to be fucked. She wanted to tell him to go harder, faster, but his mouth was locked on hers. He never stopped kissing her.

When she came, he still kissed her, even though she was basically screaming into his mouth. His lips never faltered even as he spilled himself inside of her a minute later. He finally calmed, and pulled himself out, letting her finally catch her breath as he rolled onto the mattress beside her. He leaned in, and Anna knew he was going to resume his promise to show her that he would never stop kissing her, but he paused, his face hovering a few inches from hers.

“I love you Anna.”

“Kristoff, I love you too.”

His face looked sad all of the sudden. Regretful.

“None of that matters,” she whispered. “The only thing that matters is the future that we’ll build together.”

He nodded, a soft smile spreading on his gorgeous face, and leaned over to kiss her, gently, loving, full of tenderness and care. She kissed him back with all the love for him she had inside. The intimacy of this slow and soft nature, was exactly what she had wanted.

He kissed her until she felt his hard length at her side again and she rolled on her back and pulled him with her to settle between her legs again. She adored the wonderful feeling of his hard length sliding slowly into her desire, made all the better by the fact that his lips were still pressed to hers.

This time the anger was gone, and all that was left was the love that had developed between them. It was as real as anything either of them had ever felt in their lives, and it was beautiful. The past disappeared at their union. Annabelle and Christian were no more. All there was now was Anna and Kristoff, and that was all there ever would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> kristannasmutweekend2018 on tumblr


End file.
